memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John Gross
|birthplace = St.Cloud, Minnesota, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 3 Emmy Award nominations |roles = Digital Effects Supervisor |image2 = The founding staff of EdenFX.jpg | caption2 = ...with (top right) the founding staff of Eden FX }} John F. Gross is a visual effects and post-production artist and supervisor who has contributed to various Star Trek series as a member of three different companies. He is the co-founder of both Digital Muse and Eden FX, companies responsible for many digital visual effects on and the final season of , along with Foundation Imaging. Gross was working at computer animation studio Amblin Imaging, which he helped co-found, creating effects for the series SeaQuest DSV, when his association with the Star Trek franchise began. Amblin was hired by Dan Curry and David Stipes to create the emergent lifeform for , an episode of s seventh and final season. A short time later, Amblin was brought in to work on computer generated effects for the pilot episode of Star Trek: Voyager, . Gross was Amblin's CG supervisor at this time and oversaw the creation of the computer-generated model of . In 1996, Gross formed Digital Muse with John Parenteau, taking over much of the inventory of Amblin. This company picked up where Amblin left off, having been closed by its parent company, continuing to create computer-generated starships for Voyager. In addition, they created numerous ships for and worked on . In 2000, when a decision to sell a portion of Digital Muse resulted in a complete takeover, Gross opted to start over. He left the company and formed Eden FX with Mark F. Miller, formerly of Digital Magic. Digital Muse closed down shortly thereafter. Gross has shared Emmy Award nominations for his work as CG supervisor on three Star Trek episodes: Voyager s and and Enterprise s episode . In total, Gross has supervised the creation of well over one hundred computer-generated starship models. Career outside Star Trek After Eden Fx's involvement with Star Trek, Gross as "President, Creative Director" and "Lead Visual Effects Supervisor" of the company, has been involved in virtually every production the company has contributed to since. John Gross is currently still serving as CEO of Eden FX, which he and Miller sold in 2007 to the larger Point.360 company, with Eden FX initially keeping its identity as a separate entity within the group. http://www.awn.com/news/anime/eden-fx-acquired-point360. Emmy Award Nominations Nominations in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series ", * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Les Bernstein, Bruce Branit, Elizabeth Castro, Dan Curry, Paul Hill, Jeremy Hunt, Fred Pienkos, and Ronald B. Moore * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bruce Branit, Elizabeth Castro, Dan Curry, Paul Hill, Jeremy Hunt, Fred Pienkos, Ronald B. Moore, and Greg Rainoff * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Adam Buckner, Steven Rogers, Paul Hill, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, Fred Pienkos, Eddie Robison, and David Stipes External links * * John Gross profile at EdenFX.com * 2001 interview with John Gross at LCARS.Net Gross, John Gross, John